


Remind Me of You

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Taekwoon, M/M, Painful Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Hongbin, Vampire AU, Vampire Hongbin, Vampire Hyuk, Vampire Sex, Witch Taekwoon, Witches, just a LOT of blood and they both enjoy it, lots of blood, mentions of jaehwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: Taekwoon would learn that he doesn't get to let just any vampire drink from him. It's something he should have already known, yet Hongbin is there to remind him of it.





	Remind Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> So this scene was inspired by a development of characters and a story and a universe with my GF. There's a lot of nuance and references to things that you aren't privy to. I'm probably going to create more of the story based off what we have created so you guys can read it. 
> 
> I tried to include as much information without too much prose so people have a basic understanding of the set up. But I'm sorry if things are currently unclear.

It wasn’t the same sort of pleasure that occurred when Hongbin bit him. Instead, it was a sensation of serenity, something calming that ran over him as the blood was drained from his veins. He definitely prefers when Hongbin drinks from him, but this wasn’t the worst thing that could happen.

“No more…” He murmurs, feeling that usual lightheadedness. That was normally accompanied with pleasure that required him to be pleased and fucked and reminded of who owns him entirely, but this was without that. There was no pleasure that made him ache and yearn. It was a sense of exhaustion that flowed over him.

“I said...enough,” Taekwoon murmurs, pushing at the vampire’s shoulder with a weakened hand. He tries tugging his wrist back and only ends up sliding through a bit more of his skin when those fangs catch further on his skin, not having withdrawn just yet.

“Han Sanghyuk!”

Dark red eyes dart up to the witch and Taekwoon sees the recognition in them as Hyuk stumbles back and away from him. There was blood dripping down his chin and Taekwoon felt the air sting at his forearm. He grabs the cloth he had set aside for this purpose and ties it around it.

“Hyung, I...I’m sorry. I didn’t--”

“No, it’s fine. I know you...I know you don’t have much control yet.”

It was hard enough that Taekwoon had to look at his apprentice and see what he had become, but it would have been harder had he started blaming him for needing to drink to survive and not having any control over it within the few first weeks of the transformation.

“Now you should get going. Hongbin is going to be home soon. You shouldn't be here when he does.”

The younger vampire wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, licking the stray blood from his paler flesh and he stared wide eyed. “He doesn’t know you’re letting me feed from you?!”

Taekwoon’s lack of answer was enough for Hyuk, the witch turning away so he can get to healing his wrist as much as possible and replenish his blood since he’s sure that Hongbin would want to feed that night. It was getting harder to hide that he was feeding two vampires, that he was splitting himself between his own vampire and Hyuk, a newborn who had no desire to kill and only Taekwoon would be able to stop him if he started taking too much.

“He’s going to kill me.” Hyuk states in awe, leaning back against the wall as the high of a feed rushes over him, making him feel satisfied, more so than bagged blood did. This was almost too good, but Hyuk could see that it wouldn’t last. He sees the way that Taekwoon was unable to keep it up, and he was unable to accept that he should hunt and _kill_ someone for any reason. “I’m gonna go now...I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” He sees the way that Taekwoon just nods, leaning against the kitchen counter.

They both knew how overworked Taekwoon was now. Without Hyuk there during the day to help out, Taekwoon had been at the store from morning to close and has been arranging all the errands on Sunday, giving him no actual day off. And feeding two vampires left him beyond drained and tired and no amount of replenishments were helping. The ones he were taking weren’t intended to be for long term use. They were going to alter his body’s chemistry and natural red blood cell production. He already could feel the difference in his bones every morning.

When Hyuk leaves, that’s when Taekwoon allows the weariness to overcome him. He slides down the counter and rests on the floor, his hand still around his wrist to hold the cloth to it. He’d have to get in another transfusion. He’s not sure if Hongbin noticed that the blood he was taking in had not been his reserves for quite a while. Taekwoon has some contacts that work at a blood bank and have been slipping him clean blood since Hyuk had started drinking from him.

The cold touch to his cheek startles Taekwoon enough to gasp out, lashing out with magic and jarring Hongbin away from him.

“Taekwoon!”

The witch blinks for a few moments before he realizes that he must have fallen asleep and Hongbin had just been trying to wake up. _Oh fuck_ , Taekwoon thinks as he has not healed his wrist as of yet.

“What happened?” The vampire was back in front of him in a flash and Taekwoon is breathing out quickly, his heart racing and not in the normal way it did when Hongbin would come home. This resides in fear of the fact that Hongbin would discover something Taekwoon tried so hard to keep from him. “Did...did Hyuk do this?”

The vampires relationship had been shaky from the start, given that Hongbin had tried to kill Hyuk. But once Hyuk had been turned against his will, Taekwoon had noticed that they did get along a bit better, if more due to the fact that they were the same species now.

“Hongbin...I...fuck, I can explain.”

Hongbin’s cold fingers take the cloth that had started to stick to Taekwoon’s wrist and he sets it aside, noticing that there wasn’t a bite there, but a cut that had clearly been done with precision. It was done by Taekwoon’s own hand.

“You’re feeding him.”

Taekwoon feels his heart seize in his chest and he’s sure that this is what heartbreak is as he sees the look of betrayal and anger on Hongbin’s face, in those expressive red eyes that he knew to only ever look at him with adoration even if they never spoke of what they were to one another or their feelings.

“He has to eat live blood. You said that yourself.”

“But not from you!” Hongbin rises, his hands curling into fists and Taekwoon is sure that it’s taking all the restraint he has not to lash out. Taekwoon knows that Hongbin would never harm him, but he’s also aware of the fact that Taekwoon has been _his_ and _his alone_ for months. It was their arrangement.

“He would kill someone else. Hyuk doesn’t want to kill. What was I supposed to do? Turn him away?” Taekwoon carefully pushes himself up from the ground, feeling that dizziness rush over him and he’s sure that he sees Hongbin reach out for him like he wants to help.

“It’s part of being a vampire. He could go out and find himself a fucking feeder for all I care. But--” Hongbin growls as he appears before Taekwoon, looking at the witch with those same heartbreaking emotions in his chest. “You’re _mine._ I thought you understood that.”

Taekwoon’s eyes close and he breathes out a soft sound of distress. He could _feel_ the way Hongbin was pressing against him and he feels the way that Hongbin wants to touch him, it was something he’d been consciously aware of since near the start of this. He had never wanted to hurt Hongbin, especially after what had happened with that werewolf. And yet…

“And Hyuk is _mine_.” Taekwoon breathes out, afraid of the repercussions for saying such a thing.

He’s met with silence and has to open his eyes to see the look on Hongbin’s face, the tears brimming in his eyes. Taekwoon knows the last time Hongbin had cried in front of him, that night he’d come back to him after that month with Wonshik. The pain is enough to cause Taekwoon’s eyes to water and he’s reaching out to touch his vampire gently.

“Baby…”

Hongbin not only knocks away his hand but practically _hisses_ as he turns away from the witch. No more words were spoken, as how could Taekwoon defend himself? He watches as Hongbin leaves the kitchen and he hears the bell above the front door of the shop as he leaves. He’s not sure if Hongbin would be back, but he’s in no state to go after him.

~&~

Taekwoon is curled up in bed, down in the basement that they had moved to not long after Hongbin had officially moved in. He’s facing the door and waiting for Hongbin to come in. Normally, Taekwoon would be long asleep by this time of the early morning, but he still is holding out for Hongbin to come home to him. It’d been days, nearly a week since Hongbin had stepped foot into their home, and Taekwoon could only think the worse.

He found another feeder.

He didn’t want to ever see Taekwoon again.

He was off being reckless and trying to get himself killed.

Taekwoon’s eyes are heavy as he lays there, knowing that the sun would be rising in the next few minutes and if Hongbin hadn’t shown up by now, then he wouldn’t be showing up at all. Taekwoon would sleep for just a couple of hours and wake up to take care of the store and wait by the door all night when the sun fell for his vampire to come back to him.

He cries softly into the pillow even as he falls asleep. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for him to do so this past week.

Sharp pleasure pierces his unconscious state, originating from his neck and spreading through his body. He’s nearly faced down in the pillow when he wakes and he feels Hongbin rutting against him from behind - and he knows without a doubt that it’s Hongbin; he recognizes the feel of his body and his scent from just about anywhere.

“H-Hong--”

His words were interrupted with a deeper press of those fangs into his neck and he’s left crying out in growing pleasure. Clearly, Hongbin is still unhappy with him. The amount of blood that he’s drinking makes Taekwoon hopeful that Hongbin hadn’t been unfaithful in the time that he hadn’t been home.

His clothes are absent as Taekwoon didnt’ bother sleeping in anything long ago, especially since he knew how much Hongbin enjoyed him and especially when he could easily be coaxed to sleep by the caress of one of the many bite marks that riddled his otherwise perfect skin.

Hongbin’s body was firm over his own, radiating a chill that only further confirms that he hadn’t had anyone to drink from.

Taekwoon’s long fingers curl into the bedding and he’s trying to be more compliant, arching his head back and turning to give the vampire ample room to drink from him. He spreads his legs, shifting his hips to accommodate the other’s hips between his body. Even though his heart hurt that Hongbin had been gone for so long, he wouldn’t deny that every ounce of him had missed the vampire the entire time. It was his fault they were apart, and it’s only right for him to give back to Hongbin as much as he could to make up for it.

The scent of his blood was once again permeating the entire room and there was blood dripping onto the pillow and bed. Normally, Hongbin was never this messy. He’d never waste a drop of blood from Taekwoon.

_Yes, he didn’t cheat while he was gone._

“Have you let Hyuk feed from you still?” Hongbin growls against his neck once those perfect fangs slipped from his skin. In between his words, his tongue was laving over Taekwoon’s neck, sealing up the wounds and gathering every bit of blood he’d smeared across the pale skin.

“N-No.” Taekwoon answers immediately, trying to push himself up against Hongbin as the vampire was too far, too clothed, and he currently has an erection pressing against the bed under his stomach. “Baby, _please_ …”

“Please what?” Hongbin demands, his hand gripping Taekwoon’s hip with that strength that so often bruises the witch. “Tell me what you want, _baby_.”

The need that grows within Taekwoon each time he’s bitten isn’t something that he shies from, instead he embraces and expresses every bit of it to the vampire, because Hongbin would never leave him hanging. Hongbin only ever wants to take care of him, Taekwoon had long since realized.

“You. God, I need you. It’s been too long, please, please,” He starts rambling, trying to get a look at the vampire, show the need that was shining in his eyes, the way he’d do anything at that moment, but Hongbin isn’t allowing him to move and it’s only driving Taekwoon further insane. He supposes that this punishment was mild compared to the betrayal that led to it.

Didn’t mean that he enjoys it, though.

Taekwoon’s body is malleable underneath Hongbin’s and he’s giving in to everything that the vampire could want, allowing himself to be bent to the immortal’s will, because it was the least that he could give after allowing another vampire to have him in ways only Hongbin was allowed.

When Taekwoon finally has Hongbin pressing into him, his back is arching and his skin sizzling with the pleasure that only Hongbin could give to him. The vampire was now feeding from his wrist, where Hyuk had been, his mouth pressed to it as he drinks greedily from him, fucking into Taekwoon with purpose. His intention was clear. Taekwoon wasn’t anyone else’s.

His cries echoed through the basement, knowing that if he made any attempt to silence himself then that would only cause Hongbin to grow further upset with him and that wasn’t necessary on top of everything else.

As he does every other time they’re together, he does what he can to thrust back, but Hognbin’s hand is cutting into the flesh of his hip to keep him still and he’s allowing Hongbin to use him in whatever way the vampire sees fit, draining him of his blood to a point where the room was suddenly spinning.

Taekwoon can’t figure out who finishes first, not when he’s dizzy and his mouth feels heavy and his tongue thick, his muscles weak as he’s collapsed against the bed with a mess beneath him and inside of him. There’s warm blood being dragged over his spine as Hongbin’s lips and nips at his skin, continuing his claim of the witch in ways that Taekwoon had only dreamed of the past week.

He’s not sure when it happened, but he’s put onto his back and bent open for Hongbin to press back inside of him.

The sight of blood spread across Hongbin’s mouth, his teeth stained red, his eyes dark and intense, should be frightening to Taekwoon. He should be afraid for his life, and yet he would only continue to give himself over. Hongbin could take as much of him as he wanted to.

Finally, Hongbin is kissing him and Taekwoon’s tangling his hands in his hair, gripping and moaning into his mouth, tasting himself and feeling his bottom lip be sliced open by a careless use of those fangs. More pleasure spikes as Taekwoon is driven once again to an edge of pleasure and bliss that only Hongbin could ever take him to.

If this wasn’t an act of claiming, then Taekwoon had no idea what else this would be. Hongbin was possessive, and Taekwoon basks in it, allowing those nails to continue to scratch along his flesh, creating marks that Hongbin would want healed - because there was no need for either of them to have anything that reminds them of Wonshik. The bites, though, those always stay. Taekwoon only wishes he had an accurate count of just how many riddled his body, plenty having been placed over his femoral artery when Hongbin realized just how much pleasure it gave them both - the potent scent of arousal impossible to ignore with how he would be positioned to feed.

Taekwoon allows Hongbin to move his arms above his head, allows the vampire to pin him down, never taking those eyes from him and Taekwoon can’t lift himself anywhere close enough to get a kiss. He whines with annoyance because while he’d never mind this raw fucking, the affection that had been present from their first time having sex was something that Taekwoon hadn’t only grown accustomed to, but was something he needed.

But this was a punishment.

Taekwoon feels his body shift further, knowing that he was being guided by Hongbin’s to bend more in half, to relax further under his grip, feel the pleasure that only Hongbin could give him. The idea that anyone else could do this was so far from Taekwoon’s mind that the only word in the world that mattered at that moment was the vampire’s name.

The next orgasm that rips through him was more shocking, more clear to Taekwoon’s hazy mind and he _feels_ his throat give out when he screams. He sees the way Hongbin smirks for just a moment before he fucks another orgasm out of the witch within the next few moments.

Apparently Hongbin hadn’t taken _that_ much blood from Taekwoon, because he’s aware as Hongbin slips from him and drags his limp body towards the edge of the bed, guiding Taekwoon’s long legs around his waist. Taekwoon’s thighs quivered with the effort it took to hold onto the vampire.

Bloodied claws curled around Taekwoon’s neck and further cut off proper thought from the witch. He gasps one last breath before the rate of thrusts makes him impossible to do anything but paw and scratch at the bed.

Air is only allowed when Taekwoon starts mouthing Hongbin’s name, breath allowing him to vocalize it after a few moments and he’s once again crescendoing into broken screams when Hongbin guides his hips up to an angle that only makes him further sensitive to each and every movement.

Hongbin’s nails were slicing through the flesh on his inner thigh, causing the scent of iron to continue to shock Taekwoon’s senses, but it was done purposefully. The shock of scent and pain was always used to keep Taekwoon conscious and aware of the way Hongbin uses his body, the way he can control everything that Taekwoon experiences when they are together.

Soft pleas start to fall from Taekwoon’s lips, quiet whispers of need that Taekwoon couldn’t even hear himself. Everything was overwhelming, but that was exactly what Hongbin wants from him, he’s sure of it.

“Baby, please, please, please,” Taekwoon whispers, gasping out as Hongbin’s hips continue to drive deep into him, pressing and stretching him open more than Taekwoon thinks that his body could take. But Hongbin would never push him past what he could handle; this he was confident in. Hongbin knew everything about every nerve Taekwoon had. And every one of them is currently on fire.

“Do you need a break?” Hongbin’s voice has a lilt that makes Taekwoon want to glare at him. He just couldn’t bring himself to just yet. Slowly, those hips came to a slow and Taekwoon is finally able to take a full breath into his lungs. “Is my little blood whore tired already?”

Taekwoon’s eyes open to stare at Hongbin, his lips parting in surprise as his breath stops entirely. Hongbin had never called him that. Never had Hongbin considered him anything but special for being so willing to feed him all the time, for wanting to give Hongbin every drop of blood. The term blood whore had never even been teased with Hyuk in passing - and boy, those two could tease one another.

He is barely able to see the smirk on Hongbin’s mouth, but the anger and hurt that still lay in his eyes. He’s lashing out, Taekwoon realizes.

“Maybe you’d be better with Hyuk, then.” Hongbin spits out and the words hurt Taekwoon in ways that those nails and fangs could never. “I should find a blood whore that can keep up with me.”

Taekwoon whines with annoyance, trying to push himself into a sitting position so he could start to dispute that entire claim, but Hongbin’s hand is still around his neck, holding him still. His hips have started rolling again, rotating in a way that was pleasurable but only _just so_.

It makes Taekwoon gasp for more.

As much as this was unfulfilling for Taekwoon on levels that they didn’t speak about, he was enjoying the way Hongbin’s cock felt inside of him, stretching him, using his body for pleasure and as a way to get out all the frustrations that had built up within him.

He still has a hand around Taekwoon’s throat as he shifts the witch further up on the bed, causing Taekwoon to move his leg up onto Hongbin’s shoulder when he’s given the opportunity to. It causes his body to tighten and Hongbin lets out a growl in response, his free hand curling around the thick muscle and he’s already bending down to scent along it. He breathes in Taekwoon and the witch knows that it’s one of the most intoxicating smells that the vampire has admitted to ever experiencing.

His fangs piercing into that artery cause another orgasm to rip from Taekwoon, fluids now absent in his quickly dehydrating state. Hongbin was bound to give him a break then.

Except he was incredibly wrong.

Taekwoon actively felt his heart slow. He felt the pounding lessen and it was the first time that he ever experienced fear, an instinctive pulse of fear jolting through him and demanding he get away from this vampire. He has to fight the urge to allow his instincts to take over because even though a panic was settling over him, he still trusts the vampire to care for him.

Taekwoon shuts his eyes as tears start to fall from them, the adrenaline quickly passing through his system as he gives up, laying there and allowing Hongbin to take every last bit of him like he always does.

It was maybe the last bit of him that could be given that Hongbin finally pulls away. He looks over the bloodied witch, sees the way tears slipped from his eyes, the way his hands lay above his head where Hongbin no longer held them.

Even though Hongbin had never taken so much from Taekwoon, Taekwoon still trusts him explicitly, even as it was clear any more would have truly ended the powerful witch.

Slowly, and with intention, Taekwoon notices that Hongbin has slipped from his body and slowly guided him back up on the bed, laying over his form that was covered in blood, sweat, and cum. Then, _finally_ , Taekwoon feels those lips touching his with such tenderness that tears further spill down the sides of his face.

“You’re mine, Taekwoon...and I won’t have you forgetting that.” Hongbin’s voice was now gently, absence of anger, of any growling due to malice.

And Taekwoon was readily agreeing, wishing he could run his fingers through Hongbin’s hair but he actually could not lift his arms or move any part of him. So he makes a soft sound of agreement instead.

“Today is Sunday; the shop is closed. I intend to keep you in bed all day so you can catch up on sleep. Then tomorrow, you’re going to meet Jaehwan and he’s going to work for you.”

Was Hongbin still really speaking? Taekwoon can hardly make out a single thing he’s saying, but he readily agrees to it all.

He is able to manage a smile when Hongbin guides him into his arms, guiding his head onto the heart that pumped a bit faster than it normally would. Given that Hongbin had nearly taken Taekwoon’s entire blood supply, that wasn’t much of a surprise.

“I missed you.”

Taekwoon smiles against Hongbin’s skin as those words fell over him as he slips into a finally peaceful and much needed sleep. 


End file.
